Virtual machine technology is used to create and concurrently run one or more guest operating systems on a physical device. One or more virtual machines can operate on a single host computing system, each including an operating system with concurrent applications.
Traditionally, virtual machines are managed from a different management application/infrastructure from physical computers operating as remote physical client computers that access the server over a network.